The King Of Japan
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a sequal to The Prince Of Japan! Everyone goes to the US because they were invited by President Bush, but soon they find out some thing and wish they had never come! Warning: Mpreg, Yaoi, and possible hints of incest!
1. Jaden's Mood Swings Gone Wrong

GX - GX

Bastion and Victoria were heading into a pizza place after the parade that day and went up to the desk.

"Good afternoon, Prince Bastion and Princess Victoria."

"That would actually be **King** Bastion now." Victoria corrected him.

"Oh right, of course." He said. "What can I do for you two today?"

"We need a large pizza." Victoria said.

"Well then. You've come to the right place. Toppings?"

"Pepperoni... pickles, and peaches." Victoria said, and the guy gave them a really strange look before he got it. "Someone's pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah." Bastion said.

"Alright then. Coming right up." He said, then went to the back. "Ryou! I need a large pizza with pepperoni, pickles, and peaches." He said.

"Say what?"

"Just do it." The guy said before going back to the desk. "Interns. Go figure." He said, then Ryou came out.

"I mean pepperoni I can understand, but pickles and peaches too?" Ryou said.

"Quit your complaining and go in there and make that pizza. Oh, but before you do... aren't you going to say hello to our customers?" He said.

"Oh... good afternoon." Ryou said as he bowed.

"Good afternoon to **you**." Victoria replied back, recognized him. "You didn't use to know Yugi Muto, did you?" Victoria asked, and he looked at her. "Man! I know **you**. You're Ryou Bakura."

"That's **me**."

"Well... what brings you to Toyko?" Bastion asked.

"College."

"Ah." Victoria said. "I wish **I** could go to a regular school, but I've been home-schooled by special tutors ever since elementary school."

"Well... I better be getting back to that pizza now." Ryou said with a smile before going out back again.

-- 20 minutes later --

"Here you go. Enjoy." The guy said as he handed Victoria and Bastion the pizza. "Have a good day."

"Thanks. Bye."

-- Half an hour later, back at the palace --

Victoria and Bastion watched in disgust as Jaden ate the pizza.

"I don't wanna be a pig. Have some." Jaden said.

"I think... I'm gonna be sick." Victoria said before rushing out of the room.

"Bastion, don't you want some?" Jaden asked.

"No thanks, Jaden. Besides... you need to eat up because you're caring for someone other than yourself now." Bastion said. _'Not that it __**doesn't**__ show or anything.'_ Bastion thought, sweatdropping.

"Bastion, what are you thinking about?"

"Me? I'm not really thinking about anything."

"You've been acting strange lately." Jaden said.

_'Whoa! He's __**sharp**!'_ Bastion thought.

"Is it because I'm fat now? Is **that** what you're thinking about?"

"No, no! I wasn't thinking that."

"You think I'm unattractive now, don't you?" Jaden asked, tears coming into his eyes.

"No, Jaden. I wasn't thinking that at **all**."

"You **hate** me." Jaden said as he started crying.

"Jaden, I don't **hate** you. Please stop crying." Bastion said.

"Then do you love me?"

"Yes." Bastion answered, and Jaden stopped crying.

"Took you under a second to answer that."

"That because I don't even have to think about it." Bastion said. "I already know that I **do** love you." Bastion said. "There's no need to get all suspicious."

"Suspicious?! I'm not getting suspicious!" Jaden yelled. "You're the one **acting** suspicious!"

"Jaden, **please** calm down."

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bastion-baby. I **love** you!" Jaden said, happily as he hugged Bastion tightly. "I'm **so** happy that we're together." He said, then turned sad. "And if we ever break up I... I don't know what I'd do." Jaden said.

"Uh... Jaden... I really have to get to work now so-"

"You're leaving me?"

"No, no, Jaden. I'm not leaving **you**, but I **do** have to leave because I'm king now and-"

"Okay, Bastion-baby, but hurry back. I'll miss you every second you're gone." Jaden said in a light tone.

Bastion saw this as his chance to quickly leave the room, and he saw Victoria standing there.

"Victoria... how much longer until Jaden has this kid?" Bastion asked after shutting the door.

"Depends. How long has he been pregnant?"

"Two months."

"Then about seven months longer. It takes nine months usually." Victoria said, and Bastion fell to his knees.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Victoria. Being around Jaden when he's pregnant is like being around a one-man circus. He's up, he's down. He's happy, he's sad. I just can't take it."

GX - GX

That was my first chapter to The King Of Japan! Sequal to The Prince Of Japan! I hope you guys love it! Oh, and the nickname Bastion-baby... **I** came up with! I made that up for Bastion because he **is** my baby! ...Of course I have to share him with Jaden and Hiita, but it's cool!

Now... Bastion you **better** not try to leave Jaden! He may be a pain in the butt when he's pregnant, but it'll be alright in the end! So, you **better** stick with him! Or I'll have to whoop your ass! You being my baby or not!


	2. Invite To The US

GX - GX

"You're not saying that you want to break it off with Jaden, are you?" Victoria asked.

"What? No way!" Bastion said. "I love him **way** to much to leave him... **especially** when he's carrying my future child."

"Is that **all** you're keeping him around for? Just because he's carrying your child?" Victoria asked.

"No! I'm keeping him around because I **love** him! And it wouldn't matter if he was carrying my child or not." Bastion said, trying to make a firm point.

"Good. I'm glad. Because if you had said you were going to leave him or that you're only keeping him around because he's carrying your child... I would of had to kick your ass! And you **know** I can do it."

"Well, I'm glad I have a sister who's willing to point me in the right direction."

"It's part of my charm." Victoria said as she looked at her nails.

"Right." Bastion said, slowly. "Anyway... I've got to get to work."

"It must be tough being king."

"You have **no** idea." Bastion said as he rubbed his temple, **already** starting to get a headake.

-- That night --

Jaden was laying down on Bastion's bed (more like Bastion's **and** his bed), thinking. _'Bastion is always busy all the time now. I hardly see him anymore. Except for at night and __**sometimes**__ in the morning. But every night he's always too tired to do anything, even talk.'_ Jaden thought before letting out a sad, and almost depressed, sigh.

Just then, the door opened and Bastion walked into the room.

"Hi Bastion. How was your day?" Jaden asked in a cheery voice, hoping to get a better answer than what he did.

"Horrible."

_'As __**usual**_ Jaden said with an inward sigh. "Well, what happened?"

"Well... first I had to go into a meeting with parliament and then I had to go and hear the complaints that people had, either with their land or buissiness, or whatever. It was all very boring and tiring." Bastion said as he practically collapsed on the bed next to Jaden.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jaden said, and Bastion smiled warmly at him.

"But it's good to come here after a long day and see you." Bastion said, and Jaden smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Bastion." Jaden said, then gave him a light kiss, only to be pulled closer and have the kiss deepened. "What was **that** for?" He asked when they pulled away a couple minutes later.

"I've been thinking... we haven't had that much time to really do anything together, have we?"

"Not since our wedding night." Jaden said.

"So, why not do something tonight?"

"That would be great." Jaden said, then kissed him again.

Then, Bastion flipped them over when they broke the kiss.

"Then it's a deal." Bastion said with a smirk, and kissed Jaden again.

-- The next morning --

Victoria was sitting at the kitchen table when Jaden came into the room.

"Good morning." Jaden sang in the cheeriest voice Victoria had ever heard him be in.

"What are **you** so happy about?"

"I don't know. Do I seem happy this morning?" Jaden said, jumping as he said the word "happy".

"Well, you came into the room singing and you're jumping around happily. What happened to make you **so** happy?"

"Huh..." Jaden said, then got an idea. "Well, lets just say that I had the **best** time of my life last night. **Twice**! And once this morning." He said as he sat down next to Victoria.

"Shut up. What happened?" Victoria asked, and Jaden shrugged. "No way. You're **lying**."

"I'm not lying."

"Okay, okay. You can't makeout with someone a pretend that you had **sex** with them. That's really, **really** uncool." Victoria said.

"I swear. I'm telling the truth." Jaden said.

"Forget it. I **know** you're lying."

"Wanna bet?"

"Right. I'm gonna bet money on something you **can't** prove." Victoria said, and Jaden smirked as he looked in the direction of the camera room. Victoria looked at it too and it came to her. "It's on Bastion's video tape!" She said, then made a run for the room, and Jaden ran after her.

"Wait, wait, wait. I was kidding. It didn't really happen." Jaden said, but Victoria got the tape before he could stop her. Jaden tried to reach for it, but she held it away from him.

"No, wait. This is **amazing**."

"No, I was kidding. Just give it back to me, alright?" Jaden said, but Victoria found a way to get around him and she ran for her room. "Victoria!" Jaden yelled, and he tried to stop her again, but she got to her room and locked the door before he could get to her. _'Aw man!'_

-- 15 minutes later --

Victoria went into Jaden's and Bastion's room, where Jaden was, and she looked like a tomato since her face was all red.

"Well..." Jaden asked, and Victoria went up to set the tape down in front of Jaden.

"Here. Take it."

"Thanks."

"Who knew you guys did such gross stuff? It's like watching water sports porn." Victoria said, and Jaden raised an eyebrow.

"What's "water sports porn"?" Jaden asked.

"Never mind. It's not that important." Victoria said. "The point is... it was **disgusting**. And I only watched the first 5 to 10 minutes of it."

"No one said you **had** to watch it."

"It was gross. My need to humiliate Bastion with bringing it up all the time... is gone."

"Aw! Come on, Victoria. You can't say that you've never thought of doing it. ...With Dark Magician maybe." Jaden said with a smirk, and Victoria blushed again.

"No! I mean... I think he's hot, but... I've never thought about him like **that** before."

"Sure. You haven't." Jaden said with a smirk.

"I haven't." Victoria whined.

Then, the door opened and Bastion walked into the room.

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

"I just found out that we have to go to America. The presidant wants to meet you." Bastion said.

GX - GX

Whoa! They're coming to the U.S. to meet Presidant Bush! Uh... this might start to get a little weird.

IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE!


	3. The First Two Days In The US

GX - GX

"You guys are going to the U.S.?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, and it says that we can take anyone with us." Bastion explained.

"Then **I'm** going with you." Victoria said.

"Go ahead." Bastion said.

"And we could take Sy too. And of course he'd want **Zane** to come along. Then we can take Aster, and **he'd** want **Satorious** to come. And then-"

"Why don't we just take **everyone** with us." Victoria interrupted.

"**That** works too." Jaden said with a smile.

-- A couple days later, before everyone got there --

"Is the meal ready for tonight?" Bush asked his head cook, Tara.

"It's gonna be a **great** meal, sir!" Tara said, excitedly. "I made my speciality, my famous skillet steak with a delicious auju sauce."

"What about the rice? You know that the Japanese **love** rice."

"Oh, I have some. I'll go get it. Be right back." Tara said before leaving to get the rice. And while she was gone, Bush slipped something into the auju sauce of all the plates right before she got back. "**Here** it is." She said, happily as she showed him the rice bag.

"Good. Everything looks good. Keep up the good work." Bush said right before he walked out of the room.

-- When everyone got there --

Everyone got off the plane at the Dullas airport in Washington DC, there they met up with the Presidant.

"Presidant Bush, it's good to see you again." Bastion said as he shook Bush's hand.

"It's good to see you too, King Bastion. The last time I saw you, you were only 14 years old."

"Yes. It's been a while."

"Well, why don't you and your friends ride with me and I'll take you down to the White House for a good meal? I'm sure you could use one after that long plane ride."

"That would actually be very nice. Thank you." Bastion said. So, they rode with Bush back to the White House and saw that dinner was set up for all of them, with special reserved seats for each of them and they sat down.

"Something is not quite right here." Satorious whispered to his lover.

"What do you mean?" Aster whispered back.

"I don't know. Something's just not right." Satorious said, then smelled something. "Don't eat the food!" He said as he stood up, scaring **everybody**.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked as Satorious started sniffing around.

Satorious went into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards to see Ricin.

"It's poison." Satorious said to himself. "Bush is trying to poison all of us!" Satorious said as he came back into the dining room.

"What? But why would I do **that**? You must have it wrong." Bush asked.

"Oh, yeah?! Then how come I opened up the cupboards in the kitchen to find Ricin?!" Satorious yelled, and was about to tackle him, but Bush said something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you? Because if you snap me..." Bush said, then snapped his fingers and a bunch of guards surrounded him. "And my men snap **you**." He said.

Satorious had no choice then to sit back down.

"Guards! Bring the cook that was responsible for this meal here." He said, and a couple minutes later they brought a girl into the room. "Tara? I should of figured as much. You tried to poison everyone! _**You're fired!**_ _**Get out!**_" He said, and she went out, quietly.

"What? But I didn't-"

"Get her **out** of here!" Bush yelled, and Tara was kicked out.

-- That night --

Satorious was in a study, looking at his tarot cards when they showed him a vision of Bush and Farrah talking to each other in a private meeting.

-- Satorious' vision --

"Got it?" Farrah asked.

"Got it. If I help you destroy Japan and it's royal family then in return, you won't destroy the United States."

"Correct."

"Alright then. Lets do it." Bush said, and they shook hands on it.

-- Back in reality --

"My, my. You are indeed a special one." Someone said, and Satorious' eyes turned back to normal (since they had been glowing when he was watching the vision). He looked at the doorway and Bush was standing there, with a few guards around him.

"**You** were the one trying to poison us earlier!" Satorious said as he stood up.

"Well, duh!"

"You're working with Farrah!" Satorious yelled, then Bush snapped his finger and when he did, a couple of guards went up and grabbed Satorious.

"Lock him up and make sure **no** one finds him." Bush said.

Satorious started struggling, but one guy went up and hit him over the head, knocking him out.

-- The next morning --

Everyone was in one of the rooms in a big circle, talking, when Aster came up to them, panicking.

"Guys! Has anyone seen Satorious?! I woke up this morning and he wasn't there! Where **is** he?!" Aster asked, paniking from the fact that he couldn't find his lover and future husband **anywhere**.

"We were just talking about the same thing ourselves." Jaden said. "Victoria went into the study to find his tarot cards scattered all over the place."

"What? Where are they?" Aster asked and snatched them away when Victoria showed them to him. "Satorious! My precious baby Satorious!" Aster cried, falling to his knees.

"Chill Aster. We'll **find** him." Jaden said.

"What about that cook... Tara, was it?" Aster asked. "It looks like she'd do **anything** to get rid of us."

"Yes, I think it's about time we had a talk with her." Bastion said.

-- At the National Monument --

"Tara!" Aster yelled when he saw her. "I got you now!" He said as he pounced on her.

"What is your problem?! Get off of me!" Tara yelled.

"Not until you give my Satorious back!"

"Satorious?! I haven't seen that guy since last night!"

"Yeah, when you **kidnapped** him!"

"I **didn't** kidnap him!"

"Then **where** is he?!"

"How the hell am **I** supposed to know the answer to that?!"

"Aster... I think she would appreciate it if you got off of her." Jaden said, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, I would! So, get off!" She said, and tried to shove him off, but that didn't work. So, she kicked him in his balls which, of course, made him fall off of her in pain.

"That's **gotta** hurt." Alexis said.

"Trust me... it **does**." All of the other guys said at the same time.

Bastion then, knealed down in front of Tara.

"Listen... we didn't come to tackle you. We just want to know if you **really** poisoned the food last night." Bastion said, calmly.

"No way! I would **never** do that! When I heard that you guys were coming I got so excited and made my **best** dish only to have it poisoned from something!" Tara said.

"Okay, okay. Easy. We just wanted to know. You see... Satorious has gone missing and we wanna know where he is."

"And it looks like "Cinderella" here would do **anything** to get him back." Tara said.

"Yeah..." Bastion said, sweatdropping.

"Anyway... like I was saying. I'm a **huge** fan of you guys! And I would **never** try to kill **any** of you!" She said.

"Okay, okay! We get it!" Jaden yelled, then slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry about that. I'm pregnant, you know?"

"Yes, I heard something about that!" Tara said. "I can't wait until you have that kid. I'm sure it's gonna be **adorable**." She said.

"Hello." Aster said. "Can we **please** get to the part about Satorious again... and the poisoned food?" Aster said as he stood up.

"Wait a minute." Tara said. "I just remembered something. When I was cooking, Bush came into the room and told me to leave the room to get something. **He** must of been the one to try and poison you guys and frame **me** for it! He always **was** a dirty, rotten lier!" She yelled.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I can help you prove that it was **him** because I know my way around the White House... due to my employment there and everything."

"Great! We could **use** the help!" Bastion said, then stood up as he helped Tara up too.

"Oh, and there's **one** more thing. Lately... he's been having secret meetings with some girl named... Farrah."

"Farrah!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

GX - GX

HELLO! Wasn't expecting the chapter to turn out like **that**! That's what I **love** about writing! You may know how the beginning is going to go, but you **never** know how the **ending** is gonna end up!

By the way... Tara is 15animefreak15's name in this story!


	4. Bastion VS Farrah

GX - GX

"What's all the yelling for?" Tara asked. "Who the hell **is** Farrah?"

"She's my ex fiance." Bastion said. "I thought we had taken care of her back in Japan, but I guess I was wrong thinking that." He said. "How long has he been meeting up with her?"

"I'm not sure. I know it's been for a while, but I'm not sure when these meetings started." Tara said. "I **do** know that in one of their meetings she agreed to not distroy the U.S."

"That's impossible." Victoria said. "She's gonna do it anyway."

"How do you know?" Tara asked.

"Because I read her diary once when she was still Bastion's fiance and she wants to distroy both the U.S. **and** Japan." Victoria explained. "She's gonna turn on him."

"Well, that just makes me even **more** mad! I'm pissed at both Bush and Farrah! And I've never even **met** Farrah!" Tara yelled.

"Calm down." Bastion said. "We need a plan that will expose the both of them for the frauds they are. Everyone meet in Jaden's and my room tonight and we'll get a plan together. Alright?" Bastion asked, and everyone agreed, then split up for the day.

-- That night in Jaden and Bastion's room, before everyone got there --

Bastion was sitting on the bed doing some paper work while Jaden's head was on his lap and his hands were placed on his stomach, feeling a kick. Jaden sighed sadly, which caused Bastion to look at him.

"What's the matter, my love?" Bastion asked.

"Bastion... I know that this isn't exactly a **vacation**, but could you stop working for atleast a **little** while?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden... just because we're away from home, it doesn't mean that I'm not King anymore. I've got responsiblities to my country, you know?"

"And you **also** have responsiblities to this **family**!" Jaden said as he sat up. "And you're always too busy working! When this kid is born, he or she is **never** gonna know their father because he's always gonna be away working!"

"Jaden..."

"I know an inatentive parent when I see one! You're just like **my** father!"

"Your father? You've never said a **word** about your father before."

"Maybe that's because I never knew him. Is that what you want **your** children to say? That they can't say anything about you because you were never around?"

"No."

"Then start **being** around for a change." Jaden said, then got up.

"Jaden, wait!" Bastion said as he grabbed Jaden's wrist, keeping him there. "I'm sorry. **Please** forgive me. I know that I've been overworking myself lately... so much that I haven't had anytime to spend with you, but I really **do** still love you. Please don't go."

"Go? I wasn't gonna actually **leave** you... I just needed some fresh air."

"Oh..." Bastion said, slowly.

"But it's nice to know that you care so much." Jaden said, then pressed a sweet kiss on Bastion's lips.

"I **do** care that much." Bastion said when they broke away. "Why else would I make love to you and have you bear my future child?" He said, and Jaden smiled.

"I don't know." Jaden said in a teasing tone before pressing their lips together again.

-- About a half an hour later --

"Everyone set on the plan?" Tara asked.

"Yes, we're gonna make a net and find a way to get them to come out of their hiding place. Then capture them with it." Zane said.

"Then find a way to get out of this place." Victoria added.

"Exactly." Tara said. "First, we'll need some rope to make the net with."

"Right." Zane said. "Syrus... can you go find the rope?"

"Yep." Syrus said with a nod, then got up and went to the door, but right when he opened it, he froze.

"What's wrong, Syru-" Zane began, but stopped himself when he realized what had made Syrus stop in his tracks.

"Farrah..." Victoria said, sounding slightly scared.

"What are you doing in there?" Farrah asked, and Syrus fainted.

"Syrus!" Zane yelled, then caught Syrus before he fell.

"Come on now. You **know** you can't leave. Our plan is already in effect to destroy your country and once Bush says the word, planes will be flying towards Tokyo to **destroy** your God-for-saken land."

"If your plan is as perfect as you say then you better leave us alone **now**!" Zane yelled, and Farrah laughed evilly.

"A guy with plenty of spirit. I **like** that."

"And you know what... I **hate** girls like you! You're a coward who loves picking on other countries!" Zane added.

"He's right!" Aster yelled. "You're **twisted**!" He said as Farrah stood up (since she had been kneeling down) and Aster looked **really** scared.

"What a pity. A bunch of worthless gay guys and two pitiful girls. This won't be any fun at all. This will be as easy as when Bush took Satorious."

"Hey! Don't talk about my Satorious-baby that way!" Aster yelled, only to have all of them blown away by Farrah's sword.

"Like it?" Farrah asked. "It's my new weather blade. It can create wind, shoot lightning, and even create tornados." She said. "But back on subject. I made a mistake last time." Farrah said, then Jaden looked up at her. "I should of destroyed the person carrying the future heir of the throne without **any** hesitation at all."

-- With Bastion --

He had left to go find Satorious since the plan was that if he didn't come back with him then they would **all** go looking for him, and he hadn't had any luck. So, now he was headed back to the room when he heard a huge bang and started running.

-- In the room --

Farrah and thrown Jaden against the wall and that nearly paralized him so he just laid there, being unable to protect himself. Farrah walked up to him and pressed a foot to his lower back.

"I wonder if I could just kill the baby with leaving you still alive, but since I hate you anyway..." She said as she raised her sword, about to slice him in half when Atticus and Alexis decided to distract her.

"Hey Farrah! Don't you think that if Bush was smart then he would of called the planes away by now?" Alexis asked.

"I guess the two of you aren't as smart as you look." Atticus said.

"And you two didn't exactly look smart to begin with." Alexis said.

"Hey! Cut it out you two! Don't get her any angrier than she already is!" Hassleberry said, not yet catching on to what they were doing, but everyone else seemed to get it.

"No. They're right. Farrah and Bush **are** dumb." Jesse said.

"Get away from Jaden!" Syrus yelled.

"We're not afraid of you!" Zane yelled. "Time to leave our land alone for **good**!"

"Yes. Leave our land alone for good **now**!" Aster said.

"It's all over!" Hassleberry said.

"Lucky for you, you're too insignificant to inspire my anger even more." She said as aimed a wind stream at them, but Hassleberry jumped in front and protected all of them. He got hurt, but he stayed standing.

"Is everyone alright?" Hassleberry asked.

"We're all fine. Thank you, Ty-Ty." Jesse said as he hugged Hassleberry from behind, causing him to blush.

Then, Farrah shot another stream at them, but this one went in another direction like it was pushed away. Everyone looked in the doorway and gasped.

It was Bastion.

"It's Bastion!" Zane and Syrus said at the same time, neither of them had been so happy see Bastion before.

"Get away from Jaden!" Bastion said as he charged at Farrah, his sword out.

Farrah just smirked before running in his direction also.

"Your battle is with **me**!" Bastion said as their swords clashed in the middle.

Farrah pushed Bastion back with her sword before jumping backwards and aiming a stream of lightning at him, but Bastion dodged it and pushed them both out the window so that they were now on the roof. Their swords clashed against each other's again.

"You **really** think that you can defeat the two most powerful people on earth. Don't make me laugh." Farrah said before sending Bastion into a wall.

"Bastion!" Jaden yelled, concern shown in his voice and eyes about his husband. (a.n. He had finally gotten himself up and was now watching the fight on the roof with everyone else.)

"The two most powerful people? Please you're just **fooling** yourselves." Bastion said before getting up and yelling an attack. "Wind scar!" He yelled as he slammed his sword down and a yellow stream of energy came out and was headed towards Farrah.

"Dragon fail!" She yelled as she created a shield that protected her. And when the shield disappeared she laughed evilly again. "How naive. You have **no** idea who you're **dealing** with." She said.

_'What?'_ Bastion thought before Farrah somehow got an attack through the ground and blew him up into the air, and when he fell down he was unconscious.

Then, before anyone ever saw it coming, Jaden went onto the roof and pushed Farrah down when he managed to grab her sword from her.

"I wonder if I should really kill you or leave you alive." Jaden said as he stood over her. "But since I hate you anyway..." Jaden said as he raised her sword up and stabbed her right through the heart, which of course she died instantly from.

GX - GX

Whoa! This chapter has got to be the... **strangest** part in the whole story!

Anywho... the fight scene I got from the Forth movie of InuYasha! Just so you know that it's not really **my** material and the material **really** belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

REVIEWS **PLEASE**!


	5. Satorious' Rescue And Bush's Downfall

GX - GX

After Jaden had killed Farrah, he went up to Bastion and gently shook him awake.

"Bastion? Bastion? Don't you give up on me." Jaden said, and Bastion's eyes opened and after a little bit, they finally focused themselves.

"Jaden? What happened?"

"Farrah knocked you out."

"Farrah! Where is she? What happened?"

"I killed her." Jaden said. "She had knocked you out."

"You killed her just because she knocked me out?" Bastion asked, and Jaden nodded slowly. "Wow! I didn't know you cared **that** much!" He said, and Jaden giggled.

"Well, you better get used to it because that's how much I really **do** care for you." Jaden said.

"Nah, it's cool. I think I'll **enjoy** this actually. Just do me **one** thing."

"What?"

"Don't kill **every** person who tries to hurt me. I mean, with Farrah I'll make an exception, but just don't do that with **everyone**, okay?"

"Okie-dokie!" Jaden said before flinging himself onto Bastion and kissing him deeply.

"Guys! We have to find Bush and Satorious, **remember**?" Aster said.

"Yeesh! Can you just give us **one** minute of peace?" Jaden asked.

"Not when my precious Satorious-baby is out there and probably being torchered." Aster said as tears started to roll down his face and he fell to his knees. "Satorious! I won't quit you, baby!" He cried. (Yes, I got this from an episode from GX! ...I HATE MISSY! ...Sorry that was... **almost** random!)

"Come on. Now that Farrah is gone, we just have to get rid of Bush and then Japan will be safe for **good** from those two." Tara said. "I know where Bush's office is... I can take you there. Follow me." She said, and everyone followed her, except for Aster who had to be forcibly moved because he was too busy crying.

-- Outside Bush's office --

Everyone was outside of Bush's office, getting ready to go in.

"Okay. On the count of three." Tara said. "1... 2... 3!" She said, and once she said three they kicked the doors opened, but he wasn't in there, which made Tara punch the wall. "Damn! I just wanna throttle something after what Farrah did!" Growled Tara.

"Easy, Tara. We're **all** mad, but we have to **focus**."

Everyone started walking around the room, then Syrus stepped on a button that opened up a secret door in the floor. When it opened, Syrus screamed.

"That's impossible." Tara said. "This is the ground floor."

"Shh." Bastion said as he covered her mouth. "Someone's down there." He said, and they all started listening.

"It's Satorious!" Aster said, excitedly.

"Hold on." Tara said. "How do you know that it's Satorious?"

"I know that voice **anywhere**! Besides... I'm not giving up when it comes to him." He said as he ran down the stairs with everyone following him. When they got down there, they didn't only see Satorious tied up, but a couple of guards surrounding him as well. "Satorious!" Aster said, and Satorious shook his head before finally getting the gag out of his mouth.

"Aster, it's a trap!" Satorious said, then the door closed and all the guards charged at them.

"Don't mess with **me**!" Bastion said as he took his sword out and sliced a couple of guards in the arm and they fell over in pain. "I'll hold them off! You guys help Satorious and get out of here!" Bastion said, so they all went up to Satorious and started to untie him.

When they were done they began to run away, but Jaden stopped and looked back, stopping everyone else too.

"Jaden?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, hand me your sword." Jaden said.

"Sure." Victoria said as she took her sword off of her belt and handed it to Jaden.

"But Bastion said get out of here!" Syrus said.

"Bastion's not King **here**!" Jaden replied as he ran back into the fight to help Bastion out.

"Jaden! What are you doing?! You were supposed to leave with the others and forget about me! Why did you come back when I **told** you not to?!" Bastion asked, never stopping what he was doing.

"I got your back, Bastion! And I'll never leave your side! You can't get rid of me **that** easily." Jaden said, and Bastion smiled, but never lost focused of what he was doing.

Soon enough, all the guards were on the floor, either knocked out or dead and everyone else came out from inside the tunnel that they had been in.

"Now lets get out of here before the ones who are still alive wake up." Victoria said.

"Right." Everyone said at the same time, then got the door opened and went back into Bush's office. Only when they got there, Bush was back in the office.

"Bush!" Bastion said as he took out his sword again and was about to attack him. Right before he could though Bush pressed a button, and not even a minute later they heard planes taking off.

"You like my new automatic airplanes? They're on their way now to destroy Japan and you can say goodbye to your precious home land."

"I'm **sick** of you!" Bastion said, and charged at Bush but was blown away by some kind of wind attack.

"Bastion!" Jaden said. "Stop trying to go at people head-on! You're gonna kill yourself that way!" Jaden said.

"You guys are so pathetic. I'm a winner see my prize! You're losers who sit and cry!" Bush gloated. "You are so pathetic and wimpy... **all** of you! And don't even get me **started** on Tara's cooking."

"What **about** my cooking, you low-life?!" Tara yelled, she hates it when someone insults her cooking.

"They're the worst things I've ever tasted! I just kept you around because you were good looking." Bush said, and before anyone could stop her, Tara ran up to Bush at the speed of light and kicked him right below the belt; in the "baby makers". (That's **Tara's **phrase, not mine! Lol!)

"_**That's for ruining this country, firing me, and for being an all-around asshole!**_" Tara yelled, and Bush fell to the ground, dropping the controller for the planes on the ground which slid over to everyone else; Bastion caught in with his foot.

"Consider yourself screwed." Bastion said, then stomped on the controller and it shattered.

"No!" Bush yelled.

-- With the planes --

They stopped in midair and fell to the ground and landed on some piece land, nobody died thankfully because no body was around.

-- Back with Bush and everyone else --

"You can kill him, Bastion. Since Jaden killed Farrah." Tara said.

"Thank you. Don't mind if I do." Bastion said, then went up to Bush and stabbed him.

-- About six and a half months later --

Everyone had finally gotten back to Japan and was **more** than happy to be home. (It took them a while to get back because since **they** were the ones responsible for killing the presidant **they** had to run the country until the people elected a new presidant, since no one liked the **Vice** Presidant either!)

Tara was **especially** happy to be in Japan.

"Yay! I've always wanted to come and live in Japan. That's the only reason I accepted that job at the White house, because the pay was good and I could save up. But thanks to you guys, I can use the money to get settled. I just don't know how to thank you!" Tara stated, excitedly.

"Hey, there's no need to thank **us**. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of known that Farrah was meeting up with Bush." Bastion replied.

"We wouldn't have known where to look for my Satorious-baby!" Aster added, hugging Satorious closely.

"And who **knows** what would've happened if you hadn't stopped Bush like that." Syrus finished, smiling.

"Well, I guess this is it then. Time to say goodbye. Just be sure to stay in touch, alright?" Tara asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then Tara turned and bent down to smile at Syrus. "And I'll miss **you** the most, my kawaii little Syrus-kun!" Stated Tara before kissing him on the cheek. Everyone was shocked, especially Syrus who blushed a deep crimson, causing Zane's temper to flare up.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to kiss my boyfriend, you hyper-active chef?!" Zane growled, angrily.

"He may be **your** boyfriend, but I've **always** had a crush on Syrus-kun!" Yelled Tara, defensively.

"_**Quit calling him that!**_" Screamed Zane, steaming.

"Syrus-kun, Syrus-kun, Syrus-kun!" Tara sang, sticking her tongue out at Zane.

"_**That's it!**_" Zane yelled, tackling Tara. The two of them fell to the ground and were instantly throwing punches. Zane was being expecially careful to watch out for Tara's signature kicks below the belt.

Everyone just watched as the two scuffled, hearing random shouts of "Syrus is **mine**!" or "He's too kawaii and innocent for you!"

"Hey Bastion?" Jaden whispered.

"Yes, Jaden?" Bastion asked, still watching the fight.

"I think... my water just broke." Jaden stated, frowning.

GX - GX

Aw man! I'm **so** evil! _**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ I write such evil cliffys and this has got to be my **best** one yet! But this wasn't **my** idea! 15animefreak15 gave me this idea... she also helped me write part of this chapter!

REVIEWS PRETTY PLEASE!


	6. The Birth Of Twins

GX - GX

"Say what?!" Bastion yelled which caused everyone to look at him and Jaden; even Tara and Zane who were still fighting. They stopped while Tara was pulling his hair and Zane had been biting at her arm. So, as you can imagine, they looked pretty funny.

Jaden fell to the ground on his knees, clutching his stomach.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Bastion said, and Aster used his cell phone to call an ambulance.

-- About a half an hour later at the hospital --

While everyone else was in the waiting room Bastion was with Jaden in the delivery room, trying to calm his husband down.

"It's okay, it's okay." Bastion whispered, comfortingly into Jaden's ear. "You're gonna make it through this. I **know** that you want it to be over with, but you have to be strong. I **know** you can be strong. Just imagine... the look of our child's face when you bring them into the world." He whispered, and he knew that with saying just that, Jaden had calmed down; atleast a little bit.

Then, the doctor came into the room.

"King Bastion... you might have to leave. It's time for your child to be born." The doctor said, and Bastion nodded then looked back at Jaden.

"I have to leave until it's over, okay?" Bastion said.

"What? No. Please don't go, Bastion." Jaden pleaded. "I want you to be here to see this too."

"Don't worry, Jaden. I'll see the kid." Bastion said, and kissed Jaden's forehead. "I **promise**." He said, then walked out of the room.

-- Another hour later --

Bastion was in the waiting room with everyone else, pacing back and forth.

"Bastion, **please** calm down." Syrus said. "You're making the rest more nervous than we already are." He said, but Bastion just kept pacing; back and forth, back and forth.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand still." Bastion said.

"Then sit down." Alexis suggested.

"No. I wouldn't be able to **sit** still either. I'm just so nervous. What if something happens to the kid? Or worse! What of something happens to **Jaden**?" Bastion asked, starting to literally panick now until the doctor came into the room.

"King Bastion?" The doctor asked, and Bastion screamed, but turned around to see the doctor.

"Oh... what's going on? Is something wrong? What happened?" Bastion asked, really fast.

"No, no, no. Everything is **fine**." The doctor said.

"Thank God." Bastion with a sigh of relief.

"Both your children and husband are fine. And your husband is resting in room 9 now." The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh, good because if something had happened I would of-" Bastion started, but cut himself off when the **full** sentence entered his mind. "Did you say child**ren** as in... **more** than one?"

"That's right."

"How many more?" Syrus asked.

"Two."

"Two more or just two?"

"Just two."

"Twins?" Bastion asked, and the doctor nodded, and before anyone could even blink an eye Bastion was out of the room and rushing towards room 9.

-- In room 9 --

Bastion went into the room just in time to see Jaden wake up. Bastion went up to him and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Bastion?" Jaden asked, weakly, and Bastion smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, my love." Bastion said as he pressed a kiss to Jaden's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Jaden answered, and Bastion chuckled.

"I can imagine. Bringing two kids into this world must be tiring."

"Two?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden. We have twins." Bastion said, and Jaden smiled.

"I must of been too tired from delivering the first one that I can't remember having the second one." Jaden said, and Bastion chuckled again.

Just then, two nurses came into the room, carrying one bundle in their arms each.

"King Bastion... King Jaden. Say hello to your daughter and son." One of the nurses said as they handed both the bundles to them.

"Oh! They're... they're **beautiful**." Bastion said as he held his daughter and Jaden was holding their son. "Just like **you**, Jaden." He said as he nuzzled into Jaden's neck with his nose; and the nurses took that as their cue to leave.

Then they looked down when they heard a yawn and looked down to see their son had taken off his hood; he looked exactly like Bastion.

"And **you**." Jaden said, then they kissed each other passionately.

GX - GX

THAT'S THE END OF THE KING OF JAPAN! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS!

I'm working on a sequal with 15animefreak15 called 10 Fatal Days! It's gonna be about Jaden and Bastion's children mostly!

REVIEWS!


	7. Bloopers

-- Before we started filming --

Amanda: 8th camera! This is the 100th role!

Lily: And the 99th script!

Victoria: Pop it!

Lily: (Pops open the bottle of wine)

-- Random --

Atticus: (Walks by the camera and makes a funny noise)

-- Random --

Bastion: (Kisses Jaden, and Jaden's hat falls off)

-- Random --

Bastion: (Takes out sword and pretends to stab the camera screen)

-- Before the beginning of one of the scenes --

Jaden: (Tries to walk away)

Lily: No, no, no.

Jaden: I can't! I can't!

Lily: (Looks at the camera) This is Jaden Misawa.

Jaden: (Looks at the camera) Hi (Sobs)

Lily: And he's ready to shoot. No matter what.

Jaden: Do you believe in me?

Lily: Yes, because you're trooper.

Jaden: Then, I'll shoot!

Lily: Shoot!

Jaden: (Hugs Lily) Thank you, Lily, you're the best! I couldn't live without her! (Walks away)

-- Random --

Jaden: (Making funny faces with Jesse)

-- When everyone is coming out from the little room below Bush's office --

Aster: Just four more steps.

Satorious: (Trips) It's **five**! I'm so sorry! (Starts laughing)

-- Random --

Jesse: (Is making funny faces to distract my **oldest** sister's baby)

-- Random --

Atticus: 8 camera mark 'cause they wouldn't let me do it!

-- When Satorious is talking to Bush --

Satorious: Well, aren't you... crafty. (Pauses then everyone bursts into laughter)

-- Random --

Jaden: (Is pushing Lily around while she has skates on)

-- Random --

Syrus: (Puffs out his cheeks and sticks his tongue out)

-- At Zane's birthday party --

Zane: (Holds up his cake) Thank you!

Syrus: (Goes up and kisses him on the cheek, and Zane blushes)

Jaden: (Goes up and kisses Zane on the cheek also)

Zane: Yuck!

Bastion: Hey! (Pretends to punch Zane)

-- The part when Bastion and Jaden are about to "go for it" in chapter 2 --

Jaden: Amanda, when are you gonna shoot? Also, I need some tuna the baby's hungry.

-- During parliament --

Some random guy: Fake flowers for your palace, your majesty.

Bastion: -Takes the flowers- Well, that's wonderful- fake?!

Guy: Yes.

Jaden: Not approved, Bastion?

Bastion: No, it's not. (Hits the guy in the head with the fake flowers)

-- Random --

Aster: No. I love you. And I won't take no for an answer! (Kisses Satorious deeply)

Satorious: Aster! (Laughs) Aster, my God.

Aster: Come get me! **Now**! (Grabs Satorious' hand and pulls him in another room)

-- Before a scene --

Jesse: (Beatboxing) Uh... apple 4 9 baker? Is that what I say?

Victoria: Yeah.

Jesse: Take 1,253 (Laughs)

-- When they got invited to the U.S. --

Bastion: Apparently it is the **only** time they can uh... summon the schedule up to something... sorry.

-- Random --

Amanda: (Is getting fed by Bastion (Lucky me!))

-- When Farrah was talking to Bush --

Farrah: Now! Go and uh... put your pocket- (spits)

-- Before we start shooting one day --

Amanda: (Holding my oldest sister's baby) Ben's first slate. Here it goes! Ready? And... parker!

Ben: (Lets go of the movie thing and it makes the clapping noise)

Everyone: Yay!

Jazzmine: (Takes Ben and everyone goes off stage) Action!

-- Random --

(Random clips of different people dancing)

-- At the end --

Jazzmine/Me/Victoria/Lily/Tara: And we... cut!

GX - GX

Another set of bloopers! These one's I got from Princess Diaries 2! Although I did add a few touches of my own!

Tell me how you liked 'em!


End file.
